1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases or binders for holding computer printer or typewriter thimble elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to cases or binders for holding several thimble elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally cylindrically-shaped thimble elements carrying alphabetic and numeric characters, as well as punctuation and other symbols, are widely utilized in computer printers and typewriters. These thimble elements are largely associated with printers manufactured by NEC (Nipon Electric Company). The thimble elements include a separate finger for each character to be typed and extend upwardly from a generally flat base. Each finger is separated by a space from the next adjacent finger, the fingers extending around the periphery of the generally cylindrical thimble for three hundred sixty degrees.
The thimble element is usually made of plastic and this fast, coupled with the orientation of the fingers, make breakage of the thimble element a very serious problem. Most computer printers have several thimble elements to accommodate various types of type and characters per inch of typing line. A given printer will have several thimble elements, which must be protected when not in use.
Another problem associated with the thimble elements is keeping them clean. By the nature of the typing or printing environment, dust does tend to collect on the thimble elements, which elements, due to the fact that all of the fingers carrying the characters extend upwardly, are even more susceptible to dust than some other type of printing elements. Keeping the elements free from dust when not in use is therefore a very real consideration in use of these thimble elements.
Two types of commercially available thimble element holders or binders exist. The first type includes a book-like cover having on one inside cover thereof a number of spindles projecting upwardly from the surface. These spindles engage the thimble element and hold the thimble element relative to the inner surface of the cover. The other cover closes against the cover that retains the thimble elements. There is a relatively low ridge or wall formed around the periphery of the portion of the cover on which the thimble elements are retained. The closing cover portion must be manually aligned with this wall to properly close and seal the thimble elements. This prior art thimble element holder does not include a well in which the thimble elements sit for protection.
A second type of commercially available thimble element storage device is a thimble binder. The thimble binder includes a thermoformed thimble element tray and a flap or cover sealable thereover. The thimble element tray includes spindles for retaining the thimble elements and wells into which the thimble elements are placed which are concentric with the spindles. The wells do not extend the full height of the thimble elements but only a portion of that height. At a height above a bottom of the tray coincident with the height of the elements, a ridge extends around the periphery of the tray. The ridge includes two Velcro corner tabs for securing a flap or cover folded over the tray.
The primary disadvantages of the prior art thimble element holders lies in the closure of the cover. The first mentioned device requires that the cover be carefully placed over the top of the thimbles, avoiding accidentally striking one of the exposed thimbles upon closure of the cover. The cover must be aligned with the ridge and snapped into place. The second mentioned cover requires that each Velcro tab be aligned and connected in the conventional manner.